


Starless

by lotesse



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-27
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she misses the starless nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starless

Just the touch of his pale fingers could make her shudder with fear and desire. And sometimes on starless nights she longs for him, the shadowed man who had seen her own shadow and loved it. She dreams of his hands, powerful, merciless, taking what they wish without permission. She gasps as they seek out her thatch of golden hair, so dark against its brambles, thrusting in like the enclosing night, cold and fierce, piercing her like swordblades until she shatters. Somehow she feels freer in his cage.

She loves Faramir like the stars, but she misses the starless nights.


End file.
